


Surprises

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/M, Translation, author : dragonshost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Mirajane a une surprise pour Freed.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss
Collections: Poulécriture





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459667) by [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost). 



« **Mets ce bandeau. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.** »

Freed envoya un regard appréhensif à sa femme qui lui tendait un bout de tissus. En vérité, ce n'était pas un bandeau du tout, mais une des cravates de Freed (il préférait les foulards, mais il gardait quelques cravates de côté au cas où il en aurait besoin). Le grand sourire joyeux de Mirajane ne le laissait pas du tout entrevoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« **Mirajane** , lui rappela-t-il gentiment, **déjà qu'en temps normal je ne suis déjà pas particulièrement intéressé par... ce que cela implique...** hésita-t-il parce qu'honnêtement, quand les deux personnes concernées étaient des démons, l'introduction d'un simple bandeau était presque _insipide_ , **mais en plus de cela on a promis de retrouver mon équipe et ta famille pour dîner. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard.** »

Il aimait beaucoup jouer avec sa femme, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne ferait dans aucun cas. Être en retard était très haut sur cette liste. Il était un démon, oui, mais un démon ponctuel.

Mirajane éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière, et l'obligea à prendre le tissus.

« **On ne sera pas en retard, promis.** »

Freed ne put contenir sa curiosité, ni un sourire affectionné. « **Très bien.** » Des doigts habiles lui attachèrent le bandeau autour des yeux.

Après quelques instants et des bruits qu'il ne reconnaissait pas (en plus des rires de Mirajane), Freed sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose dans les mains. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il tenait. C'était une sorte de photo, mais... pas vraiment. Il avait du mal à trouver ce que c'était.

Avant qu'il ne puisse proposer quelque chose, le bandeau tomba autour de son cou, Mirajane l'ayant défait. Elle passa derrière lui et mit ses bras autour de sa taille avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

Alors que Freed regardait, incrédule, ce qu'il tenait, Mirajane chuchota doucement : « **C'est de suite plus réel, pas vrai ?** »

Il acquiesça, l'émotion le rendant muet, et Mirajane embrassa sa joue.

« **J'ai hâte de dire à tout le monde qu'on va être parents.** »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
